Appetite
by biteoutoflife
Summary: One shot. Late night cravings for Korra leaves Mako trying to find a way to feed her growing appetite. Makorra.


**I hardly ever write a one-shot, but I was inspired. Here you go! I do not own the Legend of Korra.**

* * *

Mako could never get over the change in Korra's appetite.

It wasn't like she was a light eater before her pregnancy; all of her training required her to consume many calories throughout the day. But since they discovered that they were expecting, her workouts were reduced considerably but her cravings refused to cease.

He couldn't count all of times she sent him out in the middle of the night to appease her appetite.

"Mako," she said, shaking his shoulder as he was snoozing lightly. He turned over in bed and made a questioning noise to her. "I'm know it's late, but there's something that I've been wanting for all day…"

He suppressed a sigh, wondering why she was asking for something now when it would have been more convenient to do so earlier in the day. But one valuable lessoned he had learned when talking to Tonraq was to never argue with the hormones. "What would you like?"

Her cerulean eyes brightened, and in the low moonlight shining in through their bedroom window, he couldn't get over the permanent glow that settled on her skin. She was absolutely radiant, even if her hair was tussled from sleep and her pleading eyes matched her adorable pouting lips. She curled into his side and ran a finger along his bare chest. "I saw stuffed peppers at the market. It had rice and beans, and leeks and lots of other stuff in it, and I thought it would be delicious."

"Of course," he smiled at her, running a hand through her bangs and giving her a chaste kiss on the lips.

He shuffled out of the mess of blankets and found a shirt and pants in their hamper. By the time he was in the living room, getting on his boots and a jacket, Korra had followed him. She had a blanket wrapped around her shoulders, hanging over a tank top and sweats. Her baby belly, which was pronounced now that she was starting her sixth month, protruded obstinately.

"I really appreciate you going out so late," she said sleepily.

"It really isn't a problem." He looked at the wall clock and saw that it was past midnight, only six more hours until he had to be in to work at the Police Station. He hardly cared anymore that these late night trips were cutting into his sleep time; his main problem had been finding markets that were still open.

"Well, thank you nonetheless," she said, giving him another kiss before he slipped out the door.

* * *

The thirty-year-old firebender had a lot happen to him since he had begun dating the Avatar nearly twelve years ago. In between getting a job as a cop, now a detective, overseeing the cleanup of the triads, helping Korra with her own endeavors as the Avatar...sometimes he wondered how they managed to slip in a wedding. The world was receptive to the Avatar's union, but people who knew more about Mako were always skeptical as to why the most important figure in the world would marry an orphan. For a while, he had always thought that he was inadequate of her love, too, but Korra always assured her that it never mattered; they were meant for each other, and the world would have to deal with it.

Although both were blindsided by her pregnancy, once again the public seemed excited that she was going to have a baby. After twelve years of service to Republic City and the other nations, they were glad that she was taking some time for her family. With some economic downfalls plaguing the city, the arrival of a child for the Avatar provided some hope. There were always doubters, though, wondering how a female Avatar could divide her attention between family and duties, but she and Mako never had a doubt that it could happen. If anything would demand her attention, he had no problem watching over their child, and they also had an incredible support group in Bolin, Asami, Tenzin and the family, and her parents. There wouldn't be any lack of care for any of their children.

He had been excited and nervous when they first found out that she was pregnant, but now he seemed relaxed. The second trimester was one that took away from the initial shock but also felt far enough away from the birth that it allowed for a period of enjoyment of the pregnancy. It was amazing to see the life swell within Korra, one that was equal parts of the both of them. He remembered vividly the day when she felt their child stirring and, a few weeks later, when he too could feel the kicks and punches of their future Pro-bender, as she jokingly called their baby.

The second trimester also meant the end of her morning sickness, and with that came her odd cravings. At first he was surprised, and at times rather disgusted, by what she would want, but he was a sucker to please his wife and would always oblige, even when it was in the middle of the night. Once, she'd asked for pickled sea plums, and another night desperately wanted roasted duck in a mango sauce (something that was only obtained at a specific restaurant they dined at from time to time) and, since it was closed at that time at night, he ran out to the market and attempted to recreate it himself. "It's good," Korra had muttered as she was munching, "but not as good as the restaurant."

Through the past three months as he perfected his midnight runs for food, he had found one market that, if you knocked on the back door to their kitchen, would service twenty-four hours a day. The owner, Jung, had become very familiar with Mako and, after his third appearance at the place, seemed to understand why he was getting such service.

"Pregnant wife?" he had asked curiously.

"Yeah." Mako had blushed to add to his sheepish grin. Jung was very understanding, having four children of his own, and over the months they had grown to be good acquaintances.

Now, Jung almost seemed to be waiting for Mako's arrival.

"Hello," he smiled, the gap in his front teeth showing. "What have you been assigned to get now?"

"Those stuffed peppers you had out earlier today. I never understand why she doesn't just buy whatever she wants while we make our normal trips here."

Jung laughed. "Men will never be able to understand the mindset of a pregnant women." He patted Mako on the shoulder. "How far along is she?"

"Six months."

The market owner shook his head. "I'll miss your nightly business in a few months."

"You never know," Mako said with a shrug. "We might have late nights with a crying baby and suddenly get hungry."

"Let me see what I have left in the cooler," Jung said with a laugh.

The detective waited outside in the chilly night. It was fall in Republic City, and the couple was prepping for a winter birth of their first child. Arrangements had already been made: Mako was getting a couple weeks leave after the baby was born, and Korra didn't have to return to help the Council until she felt ready. With the economic woes, crime had been running rampant, and several investigations always seemed to be going at the same time. It took a lot of practice to not think about his work while at home, but with his wife being the Avatar, it always seemed to come up. His job became hers as well, since both were involved with keeping the peace.

Jung returned with a paper bag, bringing the firebender out of his reverie. "I put a few in here in case she wants some another night."

"Thanks, Jung." Mako handed him some yuans, with a little extra for the trouble, and left bag in hand.

* * *

Mako returned to find his wife resting on the couch. He took the peppers to their kitchen and preheated the oven. As he waited, he grabbed two glasses and poured some lychee juice for the two of them. He unwrapped two peppers, placed them on a tray, and put them in the oven.

He heard a yawn and looked over his shoulder to see Korra walking into the kitchen. His gold eyes watched at the muscles of her arms flexed in a stretch, one coming to rest on her stomach and rubbed it eagerly. "Smells good," she said.

He took a sip of the juice. She came beside him and wrapped her arms around his waist, her belly pressing against his side. She gave him a tight squeeze, and he caressed her stomach before retrieving their late night meal.

Once ready and they had begun eating, Korra made a noise of pleasure. "Mmm, we should definitely have these more often," she noted happily.

"There's more in the fridge," Mako supplied around a bight of the pepper.

She set the empty plate in the sink and rubbed her round stomach once again. "I think he's satisfied," she joked. "He's kicking in approval."

Mako placed his hand beside hers and felt their child thumping underneath her skin. He couldn't help but smile. "He?"

"I told you, I think he's a boy," she said with finality. "Mother's intuition."

His gold eyes caught her blue ones, and both shone with pride. He already voiced that he didn't care if they had a boy or a girl, bender or non-bender. Experiencing this joy with Korra was more than enough for him.

Suddenly, she ran one hand behind his head, fingers playing with his black hair, and pulled him in for a deep kiss. "Did I say thank you yet?" she asked again when they pulled apart.

"Yes, you did," he laughed. "But you're welcome." They kissed again.

"Hmm, you know what I _really _want?" A naughty glint played in her eyes, and he felt heat rise in his core.

There was more than one kind of appetite that accompanied Korra's second trimester. "I think I can guess," he said before moving his hands up and down her waist, hands playing at the hem of her tank top. He moved in to kiss her more deeply, but she backed away toward the fridge.

"I could _really _use a good bowl of soup. Do we have the wonton leftover from last night?"

He sighed. "Let me get a pot."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed! Please leave a comment. :)**


End file.
